Love to Hate them
by Sin - NaMe
Summary: Aome Higurashi y Daniel Fenton, dos desdichados traicionados de maneras diferentes por quienes creían que era su alma gemela. Al encontrarse dejarán de lado todo para vengarse juntos de aquellas personas que los abandonaron. Ao/nny
1. Prologue

Se sentía tan tonta, haber confiado ciegamente en el amor de un hombre la había llevado a la perdición. Él salía por la entrada mientras ella observaba de lejos entre las sombras. _"Superaremos esto juntos"_ dijo antes de entrar al territorio enemigo.

\- **Para poder pasar al otro lado deben de probar su amor** -rugió una voz tenebrosa- **pero darán su prueba por separado, juntos influencian los sentimientos**

La verdad es que ella no comprendía bien a qué se refería el monstruo, quizá era mejor regresar y buscar otro camino. Miro a su amado, ella sabía que él entendería. Pero al momento de abrir su boca...

\- Ts, no te tengo miedo, sepáranos, verás como pasaremos por aquí riéndonos de ti -dijo petulante el peliblanco

\- Pero-desapareció, gritaba y gritaba, sentía como si se elevara, abrió los ojos y podía ver a su prometido. El guerrero sacó su espada y siguió el camino.

Entonces a lo lejos vio a una mujer, una sacerdotiza, su rival de amor, el alma de Kikyo. La sangre se le congelo del miedo, temblaba. ¿Qué clase de prueba era esta? **_'Te va a dejar por ella'_** No... ** _'Ya verás pobre chica'_**

\- ¡Inuyasha! -gritaba la confundida alma encadenada

Corrió desesperado- ¡Kikyo! ¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?!

\- Oh Inuyasha, ayúdame -suplicó desesperada

Intentaba romper las cadenas- ¡¿Por qué no se rompen?!

-Solo hay una forma de liberarme, pero déjame Inuyasha -bajo la mirada- no lo harías, no dejarías a tu pareja para que yo sea salga contigo de esa caverna

Cogió con fuerza los hombros a la joven- ¡Nadie me importa más que tú! ¡Yo acepto ese intercambio! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Yo te protegere Kikyo!

\- Iluso -miró hacia el techo de la caverna mientras reía de forma siniestra- Muchas Gracias, Querido Bunri, con este acto ciertamente das honor a tu nombre

\- ¿Bunri? -los ojos se abrieron con horror, empezó a mirar por todas partes- ¿Aome? ¡¿Aome?!

Entonces Aome sintió unos brazos cogiéndola por los hombros con tal brusquedad que daba gritos de agonía. Empezaron a descender y ella lloraba, la habían traicionado, el hombre que juraba amarla la había traicionado. **_'Nunca te amo'_** susurraba Bunri _'_ _ **Amaba la imagen del alma gemela que perdió en ti'**_ las lágrimas salían sin señal de que iban a detenerse.

\- Aome... -susurro

Fue allí cuando levantó la mirada y él se quedo paralizado, la dureza y odio en sus ojos de su futuro esposa eran tan claros que su corazón se rompía al saber lo que había hecho.

\- Fue un placer ser tu... cómplice -la sacerdotiza muerta abrazo al mitad demonio y desaparecieron

\- **Ella se volverá polvo, lo sabe** -comentó Bunri mientras bajaba la mirada para ver a la humana- **Ahora conocerás a tu verdadera alma gemela, tienes mucha suerte de que ya este aquí, a veces los pérdidos se mueren y venden sus espíritus al demonio que viene de vez en cuando**

\- ¿Demonio? -dijo en voz baja- ¿pérdidos?

\- **Pues sí, ¿acaso no hay leyendas sobre mi en tu época? Estos humanos, siempre ignorando al que los une para ser felices...**

Su cuerpo se endureció- ¿Época? ¿A qué te refieres? -dijo con un hilo de voz

\- **Tranquila, Daniel tambien fue abandonado** -suspiro- **tonta chica gótica, pero bueno, ya llegamos**

Subió la mirada y allí estaba, una sensación de calor en su cuerpo, el sentimiento de estar protegida, ese joven azabache de ojos azul bebé sentado con la pared. Sus ojos sorprendidos y la boca abierta de igual sorpresa...

¿Era acaso eso un hilo rojo que veía por allí?

S-N: A ver, luego explicaré por qué apareció Kikyo xD sino no habrá sorpresa :c


	2. Acerca de él

S/N: Jajajaja disculpen XD pensé que ya había arreglado este problema, no me di cuenta que no había sido solo el tercer cap :B

Voy a estar subiendo más capítulos, no seguido, pero tampoco tan separado XD

* * *

Danny miraba a la joven que acababa de llegar. Un poco más pequeña que él, mismo color de pelo, pero ojos de color más oscuro considerando que los suyo eran muy claros. Cerró el puño con fuerza temiendo lo peor, temiendo tener que volver a pasar por ese duro momento del desamor, un corazón roto. Sin embargo, el halfa sentía que había algo en aquella chica que lo hacía sentir seguro… sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

 **\- Perdónalo, ya va tres meses esperándote como un pérdido** – comentó ese tal Bunri- **¿Por qué no conversan sobre ustedes? Tengo la sensación que tienen mucho en común.**

Hubo un gran silencio luego de eso, la chica solo se sentó al frente y miraba el suelo mientras que él solo le demostraba su indiferencia. No tenía tiempo que perder en romances tontos, debía volver a casa.

\- ¿A ti cómo te traicionaron? -la tensión de su cuerpo aumentó- A mí me abandonaron por ser la resurrección de la antigua novia… supongo que lo debía haber visto venir -levantó una ceja ante tal comentario- Ambas somos sacerdotisas y ellos fueron separados por culpa de un demonio, ese infeliz la resucitó e Inuyasha la seguía como cachorro perdido -su risa forzada y llena de dolor solo lo tensaban más- yo estaba a su lado y cuando vio que ella ya no iba a volver… se comprometió conmigo, que penoso ¿no?

Suspiró y levantó la mirada con seriedad- A mí también me traicionaron como obviamente sabrás -ella dio un pequeño salto al escuchar su voz tan fría y dura- se supone que estoy destinado a destruir el mundo y dominarlo, prometí no hacerlo, pero mis palabras al parecer eran vacías para ella…

 _*FlashBack*_

 _\- Sam… no creo que deberíamos entrar a esta cueva, siento que hay algo muy extraño en su interior…_

 _Se rió- ¿El gran Danny Phantom está asustado?_

 _\- No Sam, es ser precavido -contestó de manera molesta dejando sorprendida a la gótica_

 _Suspiró- Últimamente, has estado muy distante con todos, Danny, en especial conmigo -lo miró a los ojos- ¿Sucede algo que desees contarme? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Por qué te distancias?_

 _\- ¡Ya basta, Sam! -gritó corriendo al interior de la oscuridad, sintiendo lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, ¿cómo decirlo que lo iban a coronar príncipe de la Zona Fantasmal? ¿Cómo decirle que no envejecería e incluso podría morir al empezar su reinado?_

 _Ambos corrieron hasta ser tragados por el vacío._

 _- **Los estaba esperando** -Danny se detuvo- **Pensé que no iban a entrar**_

 _\- ¡¿Quién está allí?! ¡Muéstrate cobarde! -el azabache se acercó a su enamorada y se puso al frente- ¿Quién eres tú?_

 _- **Tengo muchos nombres, pero me podrían llamar Bunri para así no arruinar la sorpresa** -una risa llenó de ecos la cueva- **Para salir de la cuerva deben superar una prueba**_

 _El halfa miraba desconfiado al espíritu frente a él- ¿Qué clase de prueba?_

 _- **Verá mi joven príncipe, podríamos empezar con algo de honestidad**_

 _Silencio…- ¿Príncipe? ¿De qué está hablando, Danny?_

 _\- No Sam, no es la gran cosa, yo no cambiaré -la cogió de las manos- nada va a cambiar, es algo que no afectará nuestras vidas_

 ** _\- Serás un fantasma completo si llegas a morir en el procedimiento, Daniel, no hay de qué avergonzarse_**

 _\- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en este asunto!_

 _\- ¡Pero yo sí! -gritó con sus ojos violeta llenos de temor- Podrías morir, te convertirás en un fantasma completo tarde o temprano… solo que no pensé que fuese así_

 _Apretó sus manos- Sam, esto no me va a cambiar, quizá haya efectos secundarios, pero yo siempre estaré para ustedes, para ti_

 _\- Mentira… - Danny la miró asombrado- morirás y tu deber primordial será tu obsesión_

 _La miró incrédulo- Sam, mi obsesión es proteger_

 _¡Proteger tu hogar, no a nosotros! Oh por Dios… -quitó sus manos con asco- protegerás la zona fantasmal, la harás tus horas, te convertirás en… ¡Te convertirás en Dan!_

 ** _\- Si no les importa mi interrupción, solo uno de ustedes puede salir…_**

 _\- ¡Si me importa! -volteó a ver a su mejor amiga, a su enamorada- Sam, nada me pasará, todo estará bien, encontraremos una salida los dos_

 _\- ¡Yo soy quien saldrá de aquí! ¡Monstruo! -empezó a correr hacia la luz_

 _\- ¡Sam! -intentó ir tras ella, pero unos brazos muy fuertes lo retenían con tal fuerza que empezó a gritar de dolor- ¡SAAAAM!_

 _Entonces la gótica salió y se encontró con un gran espejo, el cual estaba proyectando algo… la coronación…_

 _"Es tal como tú lo dijiste, ClockWork, no me pasó nada, solo dejaré de envejecer pronto"_

 _Esas palabras quedaron en la mente de Samantha Manson… ¿Pero ¿qué había hecho…? Llevó sus manos a su boca mientras las lágrimas salían a mares. Entonces un grito de agonía inundó Amity Park._

 ** _\- ¡DANNYYYY!_**

* * *

 _S/N: Disfruten :3_


	3. Lazos

S/N: Sorry por el inconveniente xD siendo sincera no sé que fue, lo estoy subiendo por copy paste y se puso en código ;w;

Ambos jóvenes estaban callados, Danny con los ojos cerrados y Aome mirando el suelo. Bunri solo suspiraba desde lejos, al parecer la traición había afectado al joven halfa tanto al punto de que se estaba encerrando en su propia burbuja. Entonces tuvo una idea un poco retorcida, detrás de él apareció el demonio al cual la joven acababa de llamarlo infeliz, podía sentir su sed de venganza, por lo menos una pequeña oportunidad de dejar ir su furia contra esa humana que tuvo participación en su muerte.

\- ¿Comprendes que mi &misión& no finalizará hasta que ese dichoso híbrido la salve?

\- **_Comprendo muy bien la situación, pequeño demonio_** -respondió el espíritu sin duda alguna en su voz- **_pero no podrás matarla ni alguna acción ni crear tus bichos venenosos que la lleven a su muerte_**

Sonríe- No interesa, el mitad bestia sufrirá aún más al ver cómo ha perdido la oportunidad de volver a amar que le diste -se va acercando a la sacerdotiza- ha sido muy idiota esa escoria

Varias abejar empezarón a volar alrededor de la asustada sacerdotiza, quien solo gritaba e intentaba ver entre los bichos. Danny la miraba sin alarma alguna, los insectos no tenían aguijón, esperando que la chica se calle, ya que así quizá podría notar que no está en peligro. Por otro lado, Aome se sentía sola, no entendía por qué no la ayudaba, por qué ni se interesaba en lo que le sucedía. Entonces Naraku tiró algunas marionetas, las cuales empezaron a morder sus brazos y jalarla hacia el suelo. " _Ayuda..."_

 _-_ Deja de gritar, me darás jaqueca -se quejó el halfa y la joven solo miraba hacia la dirección de su voz estupefacta ante tanta indiferencia

\- ¡¿Por qué no me ayudas?! -no tenía flechas y aún no sabía cómo canalizar su energía, Inuyasha le había dicho que no era necesario en estos tiempos de paz

Soltó un bufido- ¡Puedo sentir tu energía! ¡¿Acaso no sabes hacer nada más que gritar?! -se paró fastidiado y se sacó su polo mostrando sus cicatrices y heridas- ¡¿Tú crees que esto me lo hicieron por gritar?! ¡Los tengo por luchar para ser más fuerte y así proteger y protegerme! ¡Haz algo en vez de esperar a que te salve!

Aome solo lo miraba sorprendida... de cierto modo era verdad, cada vez que se encontraba en peligro Inuyasha estaba para rescatarla o cada vez que intentaba luchar, se frustraba tanto que nada le salía bien y terminaba en peor estado por lo que Inuyasha le decía que cuando vea algún enemigo, se esconda y mantenga un bajo perfil hasta que el mitad demonio apareciera a salvar el día. Incluso a pesar de haber podido salir de algunas ocasiones peligrosas con vida, a pesar de haberlo salvado a él en un par de ocasiones, a pesar de haber sido ella quien logro vencer la oscuridad dentro de la perla de Shikon y haberle brindado a él su poder purificador, seguía siendo la damisela en problemas. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, ella tenía poder, ¿por qué Inuyasha no valoraba eso?

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, la frustración de su cuerpo formando una burbuja en su interior, creciendo y creciendo por todo el dolor que había estado sintiendo, hasta dejarlo explotar...

Danny miraba con satisfacción como un aura rosa empezó a salir desintegrando los bichos y maderas, se había salvado sola y eso era lo que él de cierta forma había esperado. Su complejo de héroe los había estado carcomiendo por dentro viendo como su supuesta alma gemela sufría, pero él sabía más que nadie que uno no puede estar esperando a que las cosas aparezcan por arte de magia en vez de hacerlas uno mismo... algo que ella había podido lograr

\- ¿Sabes? Hasta ahora no me has dicho tu nombre -silencio- yo te dije el mío mientras te contaba lo que me sucedió, soy Daniel Phantom -más silencio incómodo, ¿quizá se había desmayado?- ¿Estás bien?

Abrió los ojos molesta- Ahora soy yo quien quiere silencio para descansar

\- Hm... Solo estaba preguntando -contestó tratando de ignorar el sentimiento cálido por dentro al saber que la chica estaba bien, enamorarse de alguien que acabas de conocer solo porque alguien te dice que es tu &amor verdadero& era absurdo- por educacion puedes responder

Se sienta de golpe- ¡Ah! ¡Ahora sí te preocupas! -allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que Daniel seguía con el torso al aire y se voltió sintiendo recién el dolor de haberse movido de forma brusca

\- Respira y descansa -se sienta a su lado y empieza a rasgar su polo para vendar las heridas que las marionetas habían hecho en sus piernas, brazos y cintura

\- Mi nombre es Aome Higurashi -respondió más tranquila- tengo 19 y vengo del año 2012 del país de Japón (*)

Parpadeó- yo tengo 20 y vengo también del año 2012 del país de Estados Unidos

\- ¿Estados Unidos? -eso no tenía sentido- He terminado con muy bien mis estudios, pero ¿no se supone que hablamos diferentes idiomas?

\- **_Esta es una zona separada del mundo real, joven sacerdotiza_** -ambos jóvenes se pusieron en alerta- **_para ti joven Daniel, como la zona fantasmal; para usted querida Aome, el interior de la perla de Shikon_** -sonrió con felicidad- **_Esta es una zona sin lógica ni tiempo, al salir solo ustedes se comprenderán si logran unirse de verdad mientras que el resto sí escuchará diferentes idiomas_**

Alzó una ceja escéptica mientras ponía una mano en su cintura- ¿Unirnos de verdad?

\- **_Sí, sus almas acortaran el lazo rojo que los une_** -suelta un bufido- **_los humanos lo llaman así por como une las parejas, pero una unión no se puede hacer sin acortar la distancia, por más cursi que suene_**

Lo mira fijamente- ¿Entonces ya podemos irnos? -preguntó Danny

\- Pudieron haberse ido desde que los presente, pero ahora que se han empezado a unirse estoy más que feliz de escoltarlos fuera de la cueva -cruza los brazos- ¿dónde prefieren que los deje?

\- ¿Puede ser en la época donde me encontraste? -dijo cortante Aome, sus ojos llenos de resentimiento, algo que Danny pudo notar con fácilidad

Él no deseaba regresar a su casa, Sam ya debió haberle dicho a todo el mundo su secreto y quería estar tranquilo- Por mi normal, como sabrás

(*) Saben qué edad tendría Aome al regresar de su mundo después de graduarse o.o? 15 o 16 no tiene, porque a esa comenzó todo xD O mejor sigo con 19?

Ah y aclaro por siaca, que Danny le cuenta de cierto modo su secreto a Aome, porque esta en modo que ya nada le importa. Pueda que no tenga mucho sentido ya que siempre se ha representado a Danny muy paranoico por querer guardar su secreto así que... YOLO XD!


	4. Regresé

S/N: Ahhh *-* cierto, para dejar en claro, moveré un poco los eventos:

\- El fic es después de TUE, por eso el miedo de Sam al saber que Danny se hubiese podido convertir en un fantasma completo

\- Esto es justo después de que Aome regresa a la época antigua luego de derrotar la Perla de Shikon

\- Sango aún no tiene ni a sus gemelas ni a su bebé, pero ya esta casada con Miroku

\- También advierto que quizá los haga OOC a veces para que la trama funcione como lo fue que Danny revelara asi no más su secreto

Ahora si, sigamos con la historia xD!

* * *

Danny parpadeó al verse en la entrada de una cueva, frente a él había un gran bosque que no parecía tener fin... volteó a ver a la sacerdotisa y recordó que ella nunca le había explicado acerca del problema con reencarnación mientras que él contó sin pensar en las consecuencias su oscuro secreto. Ella parecía mirar los árboles buscando el poder reconocer el lugar y así orientarse hacia aquel estúpido que la había abandonado.

\- No estarás pensando en vengarte del que te abandono, ¿no? -pregunto temiendo lo peor- Apenas me has comentado acerca de él

Suspiró intentando evitar otra discusión, ella tenía el carácter muy fuerte y el pelear solo desvanecería el resentimiento momentanio hacia sus emociojes habían sacado a flote al verse libre del tal Bunri- Inuyasha es un mitad demonio y sí, busco mostrarle que pagará muy caro por haberme abandonado solo para estar con su preciada Kikyo

\- Entiendo tu sed de "venganza", pero no crees que sería mucho mejor si entrenamos y hacemos fuerte nuestra unión -un pequeño rubor se poso en las mejillas de la joven- sería muy difícil para él defenderse o que lo ayuden si usamos telepatía

Asintió con recelo- Solo para eso... -mumuró negando que su corazón sentiría algo por un desconocido, era demasiado pronto y no deseaba volver a tener un corazón roto. Danny parecía el típico chico bueno al cual habían herido, su actitud fría se debía a su sufrimiento, pero luego recordó que ella no había sido la única traicionada- ¿Tú no planeas vengarte o regresar a casa?

\- Yo ya no tengo un hogar -su seriedad la tensó, no había pensado que ese tema era tan delicado para su acompañante- yo soy un mitad fantasma, si regreso no creo que mis padres me reciban con los brazos abiertos

\- Puedo imaginar cómo podrían verte con confusión al principio -por lo menos es así como Aome había reaccionado- Pero ¿eso cómo te retiene conmigo?

\- Mis padres son cazafantasmas, su misión personal es cazar mi lado fantasmal y disecarlo hasta destruirlo molécula por molécula y así mostrarle a todo el mundo que solo hay entidades malvadas, seres que deben desaparecer por el bien de todos... -respondió ocultando sus ojos para evitar la mirada de pena de su compañera- pero sí, si planeo vengarme, solo que por ahora, será más fácil ayudarte con lo tuyo

Sonríe sin saber cómo reaccionar ante eso- Bueno, entonces vámonos antes de que él sienta mi presencia

\- Algo que debemos practicar para empezar entonces, aunque deseemos atacarlo por sorpresa, nos podría sentir antes de vernos

\- Sentir y oler -Danny levantó una ceja en señal confusión- es mitad perro demonio -el azabache quiso contener su risa por lo cual Aome solo se limito a sonrojarse por tener un gusto tan particular

Entonces el halfa cogió a la sacerdotisa por la mano y se volvieron invisibles, una presencia muy fuerte se acercaba y detrás de él una más débil pero no significaba que no podría una amenaza. Antes de poder gritar, ella guió sus ojos hacia un arbusto que había empezado a moverse y sintió que se congelaba al ver a ese hombre el cual pensó que sería su amor verdadero.

\- ¿Aome? ¡¿Aome?! -gritaba desesperado buscándola con la mirada

Kirara y Miroku iban tras él- Debes ir más despacio Inuyasha, solo hemos pasado por aquí porque esta de camino a donde haremos el siguiente trabajo de exorcismo

\- ¡Cállate Miroku! Esta vez en serio hasta puedo olerla! -se tiró hasta el piso para oler

Suspira- Ya hemos buscado con Sango y con Kaede, Inuyasha -lo mira con seriedad- no sé qué es lo pasó ese día, pero esta solo es una cueva normal

Danny y Aome se volvieron también intangibles al ver que se acercaba demasiado hacia ellos, la sacerdotiza solo miraba con resentimiento - ...está aquí, se supone que está aquí...

\- ... -el silencio del monje lo decía todo, la tristeza empezaba a inundar su vista y unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a salir- Debemos irnos Inuyasha, no te atrevas a profanar una tumba

El mitad bestia solo se detuvo a bajar la mirada hacia el suelo- Perdóname Aome -susurró para si mismo antes de pararse y seguir su camino con el monje. Aome lo veía partir y cogió la mano de Danny buscando apoyo, el halfa solo acepto su gesto y salieron volando sin notar que la mirada del monje se levantava con sorpresa...

* * *

S/N: No tiene sentido al ser Inuyasha el que tiene los sentidos más agudos, pero mirenlo así: se ha muerto su compañera y futuro esposa


	5. El Plan

S/N: Volví! Bueno sigamos *-*

* * *

Para Bunri los años pasaban como si fuesen minutos, el espíritu no había escuchado avances de la relación entre la sacerdotiza y el halfa, pero supo que no debía preocuparse ya que a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo... Había pasado un dos años desde el día que dejo de sentirlos, medio mes después sintió que habían logrado unirse por completo y tres completos hasta volver a sentirlos, en total, cinco años y medio. Suspiro, lo único que le hacía sentir pena era el saber que la pareja había desaparecido para poder entrenar y volverse fuerte, y así, vengarse.

\- **__**Solo espero que su unión no se quiebre luego de esta innecesaria venganza**__** -levantó la mirada al cielo aunque allí no estuviese ese fantasma con quien deseaba hablar- ** _ _ **Espero que sepas lo que haces ClockWork, ellos merecen ser felices**__**

Por otro lado, pasando el profundo bosque de la zona sur, la dichosa pareja creaba caos en un escondido pueblo para así probar su fuerza. No buscaban ver quién mataba más o quién hacía más destrosos, solo que el grupo de exterminadores les pusiera interes suficiente como para llamar a Inuyasha, por esta razón lo único que hacían era perseguir a los pobres aldeanos.

\- ¡Que alguien llame de una vez a algún exterminador! -gritaban los ancianos- Quizá no hagan daño, ¡pero ya llevamos una semana y esto debe parar!

Un joven se puso al frente lleno de orgullo- Abuela sé muy bien a lo que te refieres y no, no llamaremos al grupo de ese mitad bestia -sus manos solo formaban puños- esos abusadores causan más destrozos que esos espíritus y nos cobran como si nosotros los hubiesemos convocado por ignorancia

\- Kaya tiene razón, querida Mizuki -la anciana volteó a ver a su marido- intentemos otra vez más y si no encontramos solución, los mandaré a llamar yo mismo

Aome suspiró y acomodo un mechón de pelo suelto, tenía el peinado de una sacerdotiza, como el de Kaede y Kikyo. Tenía puesto un kimono morado de mangas largas para esconder sus manos -al parecer cada vez que deseaba usar sus poderes, estas brillaban como lámparas rosadas- y para moverse rápido, solo le llegaba hasta las rodillas y usaba un calzado especial que un ninja le había regalado durante su entrenamiento.

\- __Parece que desistirán... debemos usar el último recurso...__ -habló en su mente

Danny asomó su cabeza a traves de unas ramas un árbol al frente de ella- __¿Estás segura que deseas que te posesione?__

- _ _Sí, pero hay que esperar a que anochesca, así podremos hablar con ese tal Kaya... tengo un plan__

Entonces el día se oscureció, la joven sacerdotiza se puso encima un gran kimono blanco sin detalles u otro color y cerró sus ojos, el halfa tomo esto como señal de estar preparada y al abrirlos... esos ojos tiernos color chocolate se habían vuelto verde neón. Garraspeó su garganta y miró la hoja escrita con su diálogo para convercer al orgulloso joven que llamar al mitad bestia era la única opción para lograr lo que buscaba.

\- No te vayas tan lejos, Kaya -decía su temerosa madre- no sabemos si esas almas en pena aún siguen rodando en la aldea

Bufó con fuerza- Aunque estuviesen por aquí, no tendría de que preocuparme -por dentro moría de miedo, por dentro dudaba si dejarse llevar por su ego era una buena idea, pero odiaba tanto a ese demonio... ¡se creía la gran cosa por haber destruido la perla de Shikon! Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cómo se adentraba al bosque lentamente.

\- Kaya...

Se detuvo congelado- ¿Quién está por allá?

\- Kaya...

Los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina- ¡No te tengo miedo, tonto espíritu!

\- No deberías insultar a un alma en pena - apareció una bella joven frente a él- disculpa si te llegue a asustar, solo deseaba pedir ayuda - empezó a desparecer- solo que tú parecías odiar a Inuyasha tanto como yo...

\- ¡Espera! -notó como la joven alzaba la mirada con esperanza y lágrima en sus ojos- ¿Qué es lo que te hizo ese desgraciado?

\- Me vendió a un demonio para volver a estar con el espíritu de su amada, él juro amarme y cuando menos lo esperaba -se escuchaban sollozos- ¡cuando menos lo esperaba me estaba vendiendo para ser feliz con otra luego de haberlo salvado de la oscuridad de la perla!

Su miedo se volvió curiosidad y sorpresa- Pero si él siempre alardea que fue quien destruyó la perla y que deberíamos estar agradecidos que desea ayudarnos -la joven negó con su cabeza

\- Fui yo quien destruyó la perla y nos liberó a ambos de la oscuridad que habitaba en ella, si no fuese por mi, ¡deseguro Shikon sería una oscura posesión imposible de purificar!

\- ¡Y aún así te vendió! -los sollozos se volvieron llanto- lo lamento tanto, ¿cómo te puedo ayudar para vencer a ese demonio?

Lo coge del brazo y lo miró a los ojos, Kaya sintió un profundo sueño y sonrió- Llámalos, diles que vengan y yo me encargaré del resto -no importaba con tal de hacer sufrir a ese desgraciado luego de haber dejado que su pobre aldea pasara hambre- Shh, duerme, yo te protegeré...

Y así cayó contra el pasto.

\- Será mejor que lo lleve a su hogar, su madre debe estar esperando -comentó Danny al ver que el joven tendría máximo catorce años- aunque si lo creen posesionado, quizá se alarmen y los llamen con apuro

Asintió cubriéndose con una capa negra- Supongo que sí, déjalo cerca y quizá así cedan a lo que pedimos

\- A veces me das miedo... -susurró mientras se llevaba al aldeano para que así su amada no lo escuchara

Sintió peso extra en su espalda- _Puedo escucharte fuerte y claro, Danny_

¡RAYOS!

* * *

S/N: Y qué tal ;D?


	6. Aquí estoy

S/N: Cosas de la vida, una peque en crecimiento y los estudios pueden mantener a una muy ocupada XD

Trataré de subir más caps en diferentes historias, así que si las siguen, mantenerse atentos :3!

* * *

Mizuki apagaba el fuego y revolvía por última vez la sopa que preparaba con apuro. Su nieto había regresado de un paseo nocturno y al despertar

\- Siento que solo está transmitiendo lo que ese espíritu pide -miraba a su marido- podría ser una trampa, nosotros no sabemos nada de espíritus o si incluso lo que le dijo esa supuesta sacerdotisa es verdad

Mizuki suspiró- Yo he visto a esa joven, llena de gracia y con una vestimenta muy extraña -su familia volteó a verla- Al parecer, ella venía del futuro, enviada a esta era de demonios como la encarnación de la poderosa sacerdotisa Kikyo

\- Pero entonces -comentó la madre del adolescente- ¡entonces nosotros estamos pagando lo que ese mitad bestia le hizo! ¡Y nos estuvo cobrando con orgullo de que se lo debíamos!

\- No hay que apresurarnos, no sabemos si realmente ha pasado eso -la anciana hablaba desesperada- quizá es alguna magia negra y-

Su marido puso una mano en su hombro- No cariño, esto ya ha sido suficiente -los ojos en el anciano estaban llenos de lágrimas- tenías razón, debimos llamar a esos cazadores desde un principio… entonces Kaya…

\- Oh amor… -lo abrazó con fuerza

No estuvo tranquila, sabía que algo andaba mal. El resto del pueblo se alejó de ellos mientras esperaban a los expertos, temían ser poseídos o agarrar alguna enfermedad. A pesar de todo, Kaya sonreía y miraba la entrada del pueblo con anhelo y emoción. Su familia finalmente entendía por qué debían de odiar a ese estúpido mitad demonio, cómo no debían darle respeto alguno. Sus ganas de dejarlo sin esa máscara de héroe borraban ese sentimiento que quizá no era lo adecuado. Pero… ¿a quién le importaba?

En su escondite, Danny observaba un poco ansioso a Kaya, se sentía mal por usarlo, que deseara venganza no significaba que había olvidado todas las reglas que alguna vez se puso para no parecerse en lo absoluto a su viejo enemigo. ¿Qué habrá sido del él? Vlad parecía ahora su modelo a seguir, por irritante que parezca la idea. 

_Van a llegar pronto, tengo un sentimiento de que dos personas con poder vienen en camino_

 _¿Dos personas?_ -se sentía la clara duda en su voz- _El monje no es ya una amenaza, Sango la podrías poner en el nivel de esa tal Valerie, Shippo y Kirara no creo que hayan llegado al nivel de Inuyasha en poco tiempo_

 _Por lo que, al parecer, tenemos un invitado no deseado a la fiesta_

 _Imposible…  
_

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

A lo lejos, Danny pudo ver un remolino acercándose a gran velocidad, un gato muy extraño intentaba seguirle el paso y una persona saltando con rapidez trataba de sobrepasarlo. Se detuvieron en la entrada, el grupo que el halfa esperaba ver se había presentado, pero a su lado había un hombre de pelo negro y ojos claros con una vestimenta rudimentaria, parecía hasta tener una cola de lobo. 

_Se llama Koga, no debería de poder hacer ese tipo de remolino ya… algo muy extraño está sucediendo, creo que primero hay que observarlos_

 _¿Qué pasó con el ataca y luego preguntas?_

 _Quita esa sonrisa antes de que el atacado sea otro_

Tuvo que guardar su risa, no deseaba ser escuchado por los invitados.

Inuyasha solo se dispuso a ir contra el adolescente en la puerta- ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está Aome?!

Kaya lo miró con desprecio- Solo aparece durante el atardecer y en la noche, demonio inepto

\- ¿Cómo me has llamado, chiquillo tonto?

\- Inepto -dijo con más confianza- Porque después de lo que has hecho, difícilmente mereces ser tratado como un igual

\- Cómo-

\- Ya basta Inuyasha -Miroku avanzó cansado del cinismo de su compañero- ¿Nos podrías hablar mejor de lo que te dijo?

Me contó lo que sucedió con ella -su mirada de odio no se apartaba del mitad bestia y este tampoco dejaba de verlo con enojo- Cómo murió y deseaba ser puesta en libertad para así descansar en paz

\- ¿Cómo estamos seguros de que no mientes? -Koga no miraba a nadie, no tenía idea de lo que le había sucedido a su antigua amada y solo estaba presente porque Ayame había suplicado que vaya a averiguar lo que le había sucedido a su mejor amiga- Puedo notar la destrucción y las casas con varias reparaciones, pero la Aome que conozco no es de desquitarse o ser violenta con alguien a menos de que le hayan dado una razón

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntan a él? -Inuyasha permaneció en silencio y solo se dirigió al interior del pueblo para poder interrogar más aldeanos

Sango lo miró hasta que su silueta desapareciera, miró a su esposo y se sentía muy fastidiada por ser dejada de lado, ella también quería saber qué había pasado durante ese supuesto accidente que le quitó la vida a su compañera- Es mejor que esperemos entonces, no sabremos nada hasta verlo nosotros mismos

Por cierto -hablaba Shippo por primera vez- ¿Cómo lograste hacer ese remolino? Sé que Ayame puede hacer uno después de un gran entrenamiento, pero el tuyo es igual a cuando tenías los pedazos de la perla de Shikkon en tus piernas

Lo miró y el ahora adolescente lo miró con cierto temor- No lo sé, hace años desperté y tenía todos los dones que la perla me daba, el viejo sabio no tuvo explicación alguna, así que solo seguí con el día a día y proteger mejor a mi manada

\- ¿Fue hace cinco años quizá?

Todos lo miraron confundido- Supongo que sí…

Miroku solo asintió y miro al vacío. Ese día no había logrado ver nada con exactitud, el día en el que Inuyasha se desvió del camino para buscar a Aome, pero notó entre las hojas dos siluetas desvanecerse hacia el cielo.

La tarde llegó sin prisa, los cazadores estaban en el lado del pueblo que daba hacia el bosque, esperando nerviosos y deseando no ver nada en realidad. En especial uno, que no se sentía preparado para enfrentar su error.

\- Inuyasha -todos levantaron sus miradas y se quedaran congelados

Frente a ellos, estaba la sacerdotisa, nadie se detuvo a pensar si era un espíritu o una trampa, solo se concentraron en el gran odio y resentimiento que había en los ojos que alguna vez solo mostraban ternura e inocencia.

\- Aome…

* * *

S/N: Chan Chan Chan... CHAAAN XD espero no haber cambiado tanto mi modo de escribir :3 Disfruten!


	7. El reencuentro

S/N: Bueno, advertencia de que quizá esto sea muy OOC Y cliché XD si sigue así, me avisan para revisar todo y editarlo :v

* * *

Aome estaba controlando su respiración, mantener su postura le estaba costando demasiado, los nervios y ganas de llorar la estaban consumiendo. 

_Aún hay tiempo de parar esto_

 _Tengo que hacerlo_

 _Estaré a tu lado, no importa tu decisión_

 _Te llamaré si necesito ayuda, pero mantente cerca, necesito que todo el ambiente huela a muerte_

 _Uso desodorante, muchas gracias_

 _¡Solo mantente cerca!_

Podía notar cómo Miroku la miraba confundido, había notado su molestia ante la típica actitud de su amado- Nos volvemos a ver Inuyasha -miró al resto- Veo que han permanecido juntos, pero no sé si decir que es un placer encontrarnos

\- Aome…

\- ¿Te gusta mi peinado? Como sacerdotisa, parecer ser algo obligatorio, aunque también es muy cómodo -difícilmente quería hablar de su peinado, ¿era por esto que la mayoría de villanos a veces hacen diálogos innecesarios? ¿Por los nervios?

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? -el resto solo los miraba en silencio

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Qué es lo que te hizo ese tal Bunri? ¡Tú no puedes ser Aome!¡Tú desapareciste!

\- Me abandonaste, es algo muy diferente a desaparecer

Koga la miró confundido- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirnos, Aome?

\- ¿No les has dicho? -soltó una risa fría, Shippo no podía creer que esta sea la misma dulce joven que esperaba con ansias el día de su boda- ¿No les has contado acerca de cómo me abandonaste? ¿Cómo me cambiaste por una ilusión de Kikyo?

\- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Dijiste que un demonio la había asesinado! -Koga lo cogió del cuello, pero el mitad demonio solo se soltó de manera brusca

\- No es posible que ella sea Aome, ¿acaso se te malogró la nariz? -la señaló nervioso- ¿Qué no puedes oler que hay un aura de muerte por todo el ambiente? ¡Excepto en ella!

Aome se congeló, ¡obviamente ellos también habían estado entrenando! ¿Cómo era posible que pasara por alto ese detalle? 

_El tiempo de hablar se está acabando, mi vida, es hora de decidir qué es lo que deseas hacer realmente_

Miró a todos, parecían estar de su lado, pero no lo suficiente como para ayudarla en la venganza que ella buscaba, solo para regañarlo o incluso dejarlo, pero hasta allí quedaría todo. 

_No sé qué hacer…_

 _Se está acercando_

Parpadeó y noto que Inuyasha se había puesto frente a ella, mirándola con temor y tristeza, su corazón se encogía- Aome, si de verdad eres tú, por favor vuelve -se paralizó- No sé qué es lo que está sucediendo, pero estos años sin ti, hicieron que me dé cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí

\- ¿Aome? -el temor en la voz de Danny era palpable

\- No -las lágrimas salían de a pocos- ¿Creíste que me mantendría fiel a alguien no dudó en traicionarme? ¿Qué te seguiría como cachorro perdido y seguiría siendo la muñeca frágil que adoras proteger? -todos se pusieron en alerta al ver como una luz rosada empezaba a aparecer en las mangas del kimono que llevaba puesto- ¿Acaso creías que no iba a guardar rencor alguno hacia el demonio que me engañó? -levantó su mano e Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero cuando la mano parecía estar a punto de golpearlo, algo pareció detenerlo 

_No hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir_

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Se merece lo peor! ¡Por su culpa -gritó en voz alto olvidando que podían comunicarse de manera más privada

\- Me conociste a mí -Danny se hizo visible, estaba en su forma humana. Inuyasha estuvo a punto de atacarlo, pero sintiendo sus intenciones, de un golpe lo mando volando de vuelta al lado de sus compañeros, quienes no dudaron en ponerse en posición de batalla

\- ¡Sabía que Aome no sería capaz de hacer tales destrucciones! -gritó el demonio lobo corriendo hacia el halfa

\- ¡No le hagas daño a mi prometido! -todos, incluyendo Danny, la miraron sorprendidos. Apenas se habían movido y ya habían pasado por tantos cambios de emociones que de verdad hubiesen preferido un demonio a esta situación

\- ¿Prometido? -dijo con un hilo de voz Inuyasha, el dolor presente en voz

\- Secundo esa noción, ¿prometido? -Danny sabía que estaba muy sonrojado

\- Pues, somos compañeros de por vida, ¡pensé que era algo obvio!

\- Hey -la cogió por la cintura- No me estoy quejando, solo estoy sorprendido -Aome parecía un tomate

\- ¡Suelta tus asquerosas manos de ella! -Inuyasha sacó a Tessaiga- ¡Ven aquí Aome! ¡Él solo te está manipulando!

\- ¿Oh? ¿Ahora me dirás que Bunri te estuvo manipulando y por eso me dejaste sola en la cueva sin manera posible de salir?

Agarro con más fuerza su espada- Aome, por favor, no hagas más difíciles las cosas y apártate de ese monstruo

Danny lo miró, realmente intentando ver qué es lo que había le atraído a su prometida del mitad bestia, quizá ese sentimiento de seguridad que las niñas sueñan, es decir, el típico romance de la mujer frágil. Danny sabía de eso, Sam le había confesado sentirse segura, pero lo detestaba, por eso iba al peligro, para demostrarse a sí misma que podía ser independiente. Tontas creencias.

\- ¿No podemos sentarnos a hablar? -Inuyasha fue contra él con furia, Danny esquivaba cada movimiento del mitad bestia, era como un baile, del cual el halfa empezaba a cansarse. Pero entonces, en un descuido, a espada dio contra su hombro. Había tenido suficiente.

 _¿Danny?_

Los aros aparecieron en su cintura, su pelo se volvió blanco, sus ojos se volvieron verde neón, su apariencia cambió. Tenía puesta su armadura que obtuvo cuando fue a salvar a Sam del rey Aragon y una capa negra rodeándolo. Al haber estado sangrando, su sangre cambió a ectoplasma.

 **\- El momento de hablar terminó, mitad bestia**

* * *

S/N: Y se armó la pelea D:


End file.
